Beauty Black
by purplehairedgoddess
Summary: Sequal to One Sided Love! Ever since Robin quit attacking Raven she is have trouble keeping her emotions at bay. What happens when Lust meets evil Robin? RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Ray 2**

**Ohh wow really short! Sorry but I promise the next chapter will be a banger! This is kinda a recap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...Including Raven!**

Raven slowly dipped her self in the bath; thinking as her incense burned. It had been two days sense the attacking Robin had been destroyed from her life and every thing was normal; so it seemed. Raven's emotions were in an up roar.

Happy, Smart, and Tough thought she should trust Robin.

Evil, Timid, and Anger thought he was lying.

Three others didn't get evolved. Raven's big worry however was Lust.

She hadn't stayed where she was told to and wandered her mind; that was really bad.

Raven jumped out of the tuba and put on her leotard and cape and went out to see what the other Titans had planed for the day. She was half way down when a hand came from a door and pulled her in. There in front of her stood Robin with that evil stare…

In her mind Evil, Timid, and Anger chorused: 'We told you so!'

**Did you guys love this? Remember now it's not only Robin but Raven has issues too! Review!**


	2. Love is measured in chocolate

**Part 2**

**HI! Here's part 2 sorry it took so long. Actually it only took a day and that's not half bad but I give you guys cliffys and you really want more and five minutes feels like 5 hours... right?**

**Diclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine... for now...**

"Happy Birthday, Raven." Said Robin.

Raven's eyes burned Robin had on black pants and a white top that parted all the way down.

"It's not my Birthday."

"So? Can't a guy give the girl he loves a gift?"

"No, because you don't actually love me."

"How would you know?"

"Because, Robin, I read minds."

"Witch!"

Robin grabbed at Raven and she withdrew. To the window but he blacked her way.

"Not again!"

She swore under her breath. She needed to buy time. Sooner or later Starfire or Cyborg would come in and save her… better be sooner than later!

"So what did you…uh… get me for my birthday?" she asked dully. Raven had never liked surprises.

"Huh? Oh I got you _me_." Robin said pointing to his chest. Raven could have hurled.

Then Raven had a brain spark.

"Awww man! I wanted a… gigantic box of chocolate! Bigger than the Tower! And I want a ring, as big as… my pinky! And twice as heavy! But it can't be stolen!" Raven noted what she had said.

The way Robin looked at her she swore he looked like a boy at school taking in every detail of what she had said. Then he was off out the door and off to the next two billion stores.

Raven crawled out the window not even trying the door knowing it would be locked and then she made her way to her room. There she snatched up her mirror and fled to Nevermore. She was meant with a flurry of emotions.

"Hiya!" sang Happy.

"Your in need of our aid, aren't you?" asked Smart; as she approached Raven.

"Yes! Where is Lust!" puffed Raven; the trip had taken a lot out of her.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday… she said she was going on a trip." Pitched in Brave.

Then suddenly the air turned hot and Hate entered.

"She was heading towards the portal last time I checked." Said Hate. Raven's eyes went wide… Lust was in her world… with her face.

---

Robin entered his room shaking his head. He had suddenly woke up at the jewelry store; the man there was holding a 30 karate diamond and was asking if Robin was going to buy it.

"Back so soon…darn. I was hoping to have some fun before you came back." said Raven.

Robin eyes looked up to find Raven… but it wasn't.

She was identical to Raven in hair and eye color, body shape and face features. Only thing was she was wearing a black tight fitting skirt and leather black boots that came up to her thigh. The skirt was mid thigh; so it showed a small amount of pale skin; that made Robin want more. She was wearing a black tank top with chains as its straps and had a long vivid black lettering stretching from her shoulder down to her wrist. She was also wearing eyeliner which was way beyond Raven. Plus her gem was gone.

Then he felt the evil doppelganger struggling from his grasp. He hadn't told Raven he was having relapses yet…Then the evil Robin took control as he looked back he sneered.

"This call would be mine."

**Tada! Well you like? Dislike? Review and explain! Uhh... Please?**


	3. Meeting Lust

**Part 3 **

**This is a really boring chapter because I had to introduce our own gothic star: Lust. This kinda tells you what each of the chacters feel towards Lust. Raven wants to beat her brains out Any way the next chapter will (hopefully) be action packed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even a character from the Teen Titans. **

Robin looked at the girl in front of him she was nothing like Raven…

"Hello…why do you stare?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Staring? Oh…"

"Staring means you like my physical appearance. But you're too shy to do or say anything."

"I am not afraid."

"Good. Then come and get me."

Raven then winked.

"What are you?"

"A girl… last time I checked."

"That's not what I mean… who are you?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Because I love only Raven."

"Good, I'm Raven… in a way."

"In my nightmares!" hissed a voice. Raven stood at the door eyes ablaze.

"Get away from him! I'll banish you back to Nevermore… it's the easy or the hard way; I'm up for either!" Raven fumed.

"Hmmm; I'll take the _hard way_!" said the girl.

"Not in the mood Lust." Raven hissed.

Then Raven and Lust lunged at each other.

"Well I'm in the mood… not that any one cares!" said Robin but his only answer was a vase thrown half way across the room. After two minutes of complete mayhem Raven found Lust and jabbed a finger on her forehead.

"_Lachbrath, narsos, vanday, bah! Nethros_ **Nevermore** _astral benda Lust_! **Nevermore**!" screamed Raven at the top of her lungs.

Lust's eyes closed and then reopened vivid black. Then a symbol bolded into her very skin glowed white.

Robin watch in horror as Lust became black mist and floated to Raven's gem where it disappeared.

Raven fell to the floor and looked Robin's way. He too was back to normal. She then pulled on her hood and walked out the door.

"Sorry for the mess."

**Hahaha. I stink at hummor don't I? Sorry for the LAME joke. If you didn't know there was a joke then forget it. I'll just be the cliffy queen instead!**


	4. Lust's Love

**Part 4**

**Well I'm back with another new blue chapter! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as far as the Teen Titans.**

Robin stood in his now chaotic room. Then Cyborg passed by.

"Dude! What happened in here?"

"Uhhh." What was Robin supposed to say? Raven and her counter part came in and trashed the place?

"It was umm me; I had a bad night…" he responded to Cyborg's question.

After Cyborg left chukling to himself about something that sounded like: Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree. Robin went down to get some much needed soda. Starfire soon past.

"Joyful news Robin, I have obtained the type of blocha you are in need for your… attempt."

"Thanks Star." Robin saw Starfire turn a shade of purple.

Robin had asked her out only days before; she had wanted to say yes but the needed to go through her traditions if he was to go out with her. Blocha was any flower that a 'maiden' wanted her 'prince' to find and give her… knowing Star it was promptly life risking.

Robin went back upstairs looking at the paper Starfire had given him. A white lily rose… a hybrid flower? Oh crud that would be expensive…

"Am I interrupting?" said a snide voice.

Robin looked up to find Raven… Lust watching him.

"Get out of here; Raven doesn't want you around me."

"Since when have you been Raven's puppy? Complying with all of her demands?"

"Never! Raven's a friend!"

"A really hot friend!"

"Ack! Not in my life! She's not my type…"

"Robin… I read minds! She likes you too."

"Really? I mean… It doesn't matter! I don't like her!"

Lust suddenly looked hurt. Her whole body trembled.

'_Smooth Robin, you made Raven cry_!'

"Sorry but it's the truth!" said Robin placing a hand on the girl's ashen shoulder.

Lust suddenly turned around and pushed her lips into Robin's. Robin was momentarily stunned and when he came to, he couldn't think.

It felt so good… so right yet so wrong…Starfire…

Robin who was backing away and moving forward at the same time tripped over his own feet and fell bring Lust with him. She lightly fell on Robin and he was surprised at how light and squishy she was… Robin had always pictured Raven's body like her attitude. Stone cold and rock hard. Raven gave Robin a kiss and he returned it. Love… Raven had been his first kiss… how could Starfire live up to this? Lust felt so experienced and yet she seemed so innocent. This was both heaven and-

"Robin?" Robin shot up at stood face to teary face with Starfire.

"Star I-" before he could even finish Starfire had flown through his ceiling and the next four in an attempt to get to her room.

"Tsk Tsk. Such a fragile thing! You win some you loose some…deal!" said Lust still on the floor. Robin gave her a glare and ran after Starfire…what a mess.

Raven felt Lust leave again…and gave chase. The trail of Lust's aftermath came in the form of a series of holes in the walls in the shape of Starfire. Raven flew to Starfire's room was and entered. Starfire who had been bawling suddenly took to the air starbolts at the ready.

"You are wrong to think you are welcome here!" she said.

"Starfire what happened!" said Raven who was now fending off starbeams and bolts.

"You are a nogar! On my planet it is punishable to death!"

"What?"

"You will pay for taking my Robin!"

"Robin?"

Suddenly Starfire fell from her place in the air. She bowed her head.

"He did not love me, like he said."

"Star what- it was Lust! That idiot!" said Raven realizing what must have happened.

"What?"

No time where is Robin?"

"His whereabouts are unknown to me…Raven? You will find Robin and make him… normal?"

"Yeah; I will."

"Thank you."

Raven was surprised when Starfire didn't give her a bone smashing hug but she let it pass; she needed to find Lust.

**………**

Robin let out a sigh… he had fled to the roof; his only safe haven.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…she was your lover." Robin turned to see Lust sad eyed and docile.

"No it was my fault… I kept going even if I knew I shouldn't have."

Lust sat beside him but not to close. She respected his space; she sighed.

"Goodbye Robin." She said. Robin looked over to her but her eyes were on the sea.

"Why goodbye?"

"Because, when Raven finds out what I have done than I will be no more."

"No!" Robin said he placed his hand on Lust's causing her to blush.

"It's the truth."

"In a lot of ways you identical to Raven. You're not showing emotion."

"That's because I have nothing to show."

"What?"

"You broke my heart Robin. I'm not going to lie."

At this Lust got up and headed for the door.

"Wait Lust… is there something else I can call you? Besides Lust… it's kinda an emotion not a name."

"Fine, call me… Beauty Black. I always loved that name."

"Great…Beauty Black."

**………**

"I'll go this time to Nevermore and stay there." Promised Lust.

"Good; now go." Said Raven as she held her mirror to her breast. Lust became mist and entered just as she looked back into the world she would never see again.

"Just go."

**Raven looks kinda mean in this chapter but hey if you have a person who knowsyour special someone would you want them to tell? Hahah! Anyway the next chapter should be up as soon as possible. I do have I live a life...most of the time.**


	5. Death's Image

**Chapter 5**

**Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. I doning another story. Please read ti, I love the way it's turning out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans!**

Starfire curled up under her silk sheets as a chill came through her window. She squeezed her pink monkey tighter. Everything was now normal again. Robin had gotten her two of her blocha and said his sorries. Then Starfire was awakened by the swoosh of her door opening. Then a pressure on the side of her bed.

"Starfire?" whispered Robin.

"Yes Robin?" she squeaked. He was practically in bed with her. This practice was only done by married couples.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as his finger traveled down her neck.

"Yes and no… you and Raven hurt me but your sorry was helpful to my heart of the broken."

"So I did make you suffer?" he asked as he moved her hair out of the way revealing her auburn skin neck.

"Yes…in a way. Robin why ask such questions?"

"I'm so sorry I hurt you… I'll end your suffering Star… wait for me."

"What?" Starfire turned around and her eyes widened.

Robin stood parallel to her body and a silver glinting knife in his had. He thrust the knife at her but she caught it. She bent the knife.

"Why Star? Why did you have to look? I would have made it painless…I love you."

Starfire had to doge his punches; she was defenseless because she could not fly or fight she was far too upset.

"Robin!" she cried as he threw her to the ground and placed his foot on her neck.

'_Press just press_.' He pushed his foot on to her windpipe.

"Robin…please." Was the last thing she croaked. But before he could do the final deed a body tackled his flat.

"Open you eyes Robin; look what you've done." Said the voice of Beauty Black.

**Review! Please!**


	6. BIG Misunderstanding

**Chapter 6 **

**Hey! Guess what? I got a flame that was longer than a paragraph! I'm Happy! Kinda.**

**You know what would make me feel better? Some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine!**

Beauty Black bit her lip thinking of what to do. Thanks to her Robin was knocked out and Starfire was-

Her thinking was interrupted by…snoring? Black looked down at Robin she was sitting on. Then she peeled off his trade mark mask and took a peek. Robin's eyes fluttered in and out of sleep…so Robin was a sleep killer? It didn't add up…

Then she noticed it; Robin's hand was translucent; she could see Starfire's pink carpet through his green glove…What the heck?

Subsequently Robin faded away…she needed to find the real Robin and fast. She moved along the hallway with cat like grace and entered Robin's room.

"Titans GO!" he mumbled in his sleep. She was inches away from him when he griped her arm and turned over so that she was sprawled across him.

His brow furrowed.

"Ra-Raven!" he called into the night. Black smirked.

"Sure you don't like her wonder boy." She remarked as she eased her hand out of his grasp.

"Robin! Boy sleeper! Wake up!" after the third try Robin came to.

"Wha- What the heck are you doing in my room? He jumped out of bed. She smirked and then remembered her mission.

"Robin! Do you have some kind of evil clone?"

"No! Why would I?"

"Because Robin…I…saw you try to…kill her." Black's last words were barely a whisper.

"Who?"

"Her! Starfire! I was just going to apologize when you came in so I hid. I thought you had an arrangement."

"No! Not with Star…not with me." Robin was turning a deep red.

"Sure anyway I saw you Robin but then you disappeared."

"Hmmmm."

"Listen Robin I- she- doesn't have time for this! Starfire is in the medical ward, unconscious right now!"

"What?"

"UNCONSCIOUS! There isn't any other way to put it!"

"Let's go!"

**………**

In ten minutes top the two Titans were by Starfire's side and Robin was giving her fluids and checking her vitals.

"She'll be ok. She just passed out because she didn't have enough air."

"So do you have any idea why I did this?"

"Maybe."

"What?"

"Just like I'm an emotion of Raven then perhaps that thing was a figment of you."

"Are you saying that somewhere in my mind I want to kill Star?"

"Robin; in everyone's mind there is hate and foreboding. In all of us we wish to kill our friends for one reason or another."

"No. Not me."

Robin was inches away from Black's face but she seemed unfazed.

"Yes Robin even you."

"NO!" Robin's green gloves gripped the ashen arms of Black; he brought her closer still.

"I'm not like other people."

"You don't think I know that?"

"You're really pushing my buttons!"

"Thank-you."

Robin was fuming; so he did what he usually did when he was angry.

"Do you want a piece of me?"

"Robin?"

Robin dropped Black and slowly turned to the open emerald eyes of Starfire.

**Did you guys like it? REVIEW! Please please please.**


	7. Trouble

**Chapter 7**

**Well being I got sooooo many reviews I made this one as fast as I could. Hope you like.**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Why must we write theses things again? Are people really going to try to take the Titans?**

**Does it matter? They ended the season! sniff. I don't own the Teen Titans. **

"Star…I…"

"There is nothing to-sniff- explain!"

"Oh; Yeah there is!"

While Robin and Starfire were arguing Black sat staring at the gray wall. Then out of nowhere she placed a single finger on her temple and closed her eyes.

"Robin." Her voice was almost questioning.

"Robin!" Black's eyes opened and were growing wider.

"ROBIN!"

"What?"

Then Robin was no longer angry but concerned; Black was paler than usual.

"Robin. I think Raven is being attacked."

Robin and Black dashed out the sliver door and down the hall where they disappeared; leaving a stunned Starfire in the doorway.

Robin let loose some colorful langue as they ran.

"Why did I have to make everything soundproof?" he hissed.

"No _time _for regrets!" puffed Black.

Then finally they reached the door that had a bold **RAVEN **etched into the surface.

Robin and Black dashed in to see the evil Robin…and he had Raven's throat in his hands.

"If I can't have no one will."

"Raven!" the distress in Black's voice was well known because Raven was turning paler by the minute. Black suddenly flicked her wrists and put them high above her head.

Seconds later the evil Robin was shot away from Raven by black blots, they looked a lot like mini lighting.

Robin was still staring at his other half as it faded away; but not before it looked right at him and grinned; a horrible evil grin, something that makes you feel like your dinner, not a human.

"Raven!" Black was at Raven's side before the evil Robin had disappeared.

Black reached out to help Raven but her arm was pushed away.

"Get…away…from…me….Lust!" each breath was strained.

Then Raven fell unconscious.

"Ro…bin…get…Raven…to…the…med…ical….ward."

Robin was torn; Raven was his friend and team mate. Black was more…

"List…en…to…me…if…you…get….Raven…to…the…ward…I'll…be…_fine. Go_."

Then Black fell into a heap as well.

Robin finally decided to honor Black idea. But not before he laid Black down on Raven's bed and shifted the violet comforter past her shoulders. Then he picked up Raven and headed to the medical ward; hoping he wasn't too late.

**Did you like it? Review!**


	8. Sleeping Goddess

**Chapter 8**

**NO! Not another short chapter! Arg! Sorry you guys and gals; this is REALLY Tiny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! Kepeesh?**

Robin quickly took Raven into the medical ward and hooked her up to vital life support. Robin then was able to sit down and think. While looking for a chair Robin heard sobs coming from the curtain on the other side of Raven.

"Star?"

As quickly as the sobs started, they stopped; followed with a deafening crack. An alarmed Robin swung back the curtain to find a large portion of ceiling now on the medical bed. Starfire had not wanted to see him so much she went through the ceiling and out the next door she found.

Robin had finally found a chair and was about to sit when he jumped up. Black was still in Raven's room; what if evil Robin decided he wanted her. Before his thoughts were finished thinking he was out the door and in Raven's room. Robin let out a sigh of relief as he saw Black lying on the bed the exact way he had left her.

Black let out a soft moan that made Robin's heart throb. He had wasted so much time on Starfire that he had failed to see Raven's beauty. Or more Black's beauty.

Robin moved to the bed and sat on its edge. He placed a finger on her forehead; where her gem should have been. His fingers then traced down her velvet cheek and on to her silk lips. Robin's mind wandered back to when his mother told him bed time stories about sleeping beauty. But Black's beauty rivaled that name; perhaps her name should be that of a goddess.

Robin's dreams were cut short by a muffled cursing coming from his room. He left Black's side to enter his room and find it trashed. What on earth; Raven!

Robin dashed to the medical ward but nothing was out of place.

Then came the sound of shattering glass. Robin froze; it had come from Raven's room.

Robin finally came to and sprinted to the room he had left moments ago. He was met by icy wind that smelled of salt. Robin stood there in shock staring at the broken window and the blood-red **X** that was pasted to the wall.

**Triumph! Review! Tell me what you thought! Should we have Red X like Lust? Or maybe Robin should like Lust and not Raven! What a sight that would be!**


	9. A man named X

**Chapter 9**

**Hey here's my next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I hada tourament I had to be at. We placed first in our catigory and division.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Titans...yet. **

Robin slowly moved to the wall and scooped up a small amount of sticky red mush. He let it drip onto the plush carpet. She was gone. In a blink of an eye. Robin dragged his feet out of her room.

"Robin!"

Robin looked up to see Raven staring at him. He winced as he saw the eight lines on the side of her neck; four on each side, now turning black and green and two dots where her windpipe was. Raven saw where he was looking and pulled up her hood.

"Yeah what?"

Raven looked taken aback for a moment but quickly composed herself.

"So sorry. Why didn't you tell me evil you was back?"

"Because…he isn't." Robin hung his head in defeat.

"_What?_"

"You heard me. Beauty Black said-"

"Beauty Black?"

"Umm. Lust?"

"YOU LISTENED TO THAT CRAZY, IDIOTIC,-"

"Stop Raven."

Raven paused in mid sentence after she noticed that the nearest door had melted.

"I don't have time for this." Hissed Robin as he left out the next door which was the living room. He sighed; he would never be able to tell Raven that Lust made him…complete.

"Well; took you a while." Said the mechanical voice of Red X.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Black!"

"What the heck are you talking about kid?"

"Uhhh…"

"Let him have her!" said Raven as she melded through the door. "One less problem for me."

"Wait a sec. If that's Raven then who do I have here?" said Red X looking puzzled.

"She absolutely no one." Hissed Raven.

"Well that doesn't matter; unless you want to have her murder on your hands, you need to save her."

"Actually that has been a deed I've been trying to do since the beginning."

"Well; anyway I was looking for Robin but I found her instead. Shame if I had to hurt her. Well Robin come and get her."

With that the screen went black. Robin ran to get his helmet. As he left Raven walked up behind him.

"Tell me you're joking? You're going to save _her_?"

"Yea, I am."

Then Robin sped off into the dying sun.

Red X set down the microphone he had been holding and looked at the girl Robin called Black. She was like an angel; perfect. Too perfect for him to touch.

"He will never come; you know."

"He will, with you as the prize."

"No. He won't."

Gosh dang it! This chick was impossible!

"You listen to me or else!"

Black raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not afraid of you."

She was so stubborn. He would have to fix that.

"You think your all that huh?"

"No. I just better than the likes of you."

"Really?"

Red X made a move for her face and he almost got there to.

**So did you like it? It was sorta rushed...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. More Trouble

**Chapter 10**

**WoW this took me forever! I had some writers block. Please review.**

**T****his is an I'm sorry for the last chapter it was BAD.**

**Disclaimer: The teen titans aren't mine!**

Robin burst through the door already whipping out his weapons. Black gave a sigh of relief.

After X had had enough fighting he sunk out a door leaving Robin to untie Black. Once they were outside Black and Robin found themselves right in the middle of Main Street.

"Please Robin take me home."

"Why? Can't we stay awhile; watch a movie?"

"No. I'd really like to go home."

Black's voice was the same but Robin cringed at her words; her eyes were like ice.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Why _do_ you like me?"

"Well…you're sweet, kind, pretty…"

"You forgot the fact I'm just an emotion."

"That doesn't matter…"

"Yes, Robin, it does. Your love lies with another…"

"Who?"

"Fate will show her to you soon enough."

"Well, for the moment, I love you."

"No, you _don't_."

"Yes you-"

Robin was cut off when an explosion shook the ground sending Black to her knees. But she was up in a fraction of a second. Soon a black cloud formed east ward.

"That's coming from the direction of the tower…" murmured Black.

Only seconds later Robin's T-shaped communicator rang. He opened it to find Cyborg staring back with Beastboy flying head over heels backward in the back ground.

"Dude where are you? We need back up now!"

Robin quickly shut his communicator and ran over to his cycle. Black was already on it.

Robin sped away; he kept looking back at Black, she was so far off the seat that he was afraid she was going to fall off.

His cycle turned into a hover jet as they headed in to the water. Robin pulled the ride to a halt and stood in awe at what he was seeing. Sitting on the shore of the Titan's island was a huge ship; red and armed with warrior from what Robin was seeing. The fighters were a cross between humans, lobsters, and ants. They were red; it seemed to be a sort of shell, and had a thorax and an abdomen in the shape of almost a wasp. They were humanistic from the waist up all for the large pincers guarding their mouths. There was a large one obviously the leader barking out orders in a different langue. Sometimes it sounded so primitive that Robin thought that even caveman couldn't figure it out; while other times it was more complex than Robin could understand.

But by far the thing that shocked him most was what the "king" had in his hand.

It was a limp and unconscious Starfire.

**Bum Bum Bummmm! What will he do next? Hahaha. Read and review...Ohand if you don't like sad/ semi-happy endings than don't read the end. Sorry.O.O**


	11. Trade?

**Chapter 11**

**Wow, this took forever! Sorry...but with school and all... Hope you love this chapter. It's double digits! Whoot!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything!**

Robin turned to his teammates. Raven was fightingtwo of these things and Cyborg was playing tug-a-war with another for Beastboy's limp form. Then Robin had an idea.

"Stop!" cried Robin and every thing did stop.

The King made a gesture and a minion disappeared into the ship. A minute later the thing came back with a girl in its claws; she, however, walked of her own accord. Her skin had a tint of green in it and her hair was a deep aqua. The king grunted and chirped and the girl turned to Robin after he was done.

"Come. This is no place for talk." Her voice was bubbly but she spoke English.

Robin follow the king and the interrupter into the ship. He took one last look at the other Titans.

Once inside Robin had difficulty seeing. These people's eyes were much better for seeing in the dark. He was led to a large room. In the middle was a chair the large thing sat in it.

The king spoke to the girl and she in turn spoke to Robin.

"The girl; is she from this world?"

"Star? No."

The king seemed to laugh. Then he spoke to the girl again.

"No, boy, not the Tameran princess; the other girl who sat on your riding device. The purple haired one."

"No." Robin whispered. Why did this thing want to know about Black?

The girl made some grunts and the king scratched his chin. Then he made some hisses and the girl turned back.

"A name? Yours and hers."

"Beauty Black and I am…Robin."

The girl restated his answer and the king gave a hearty laugh.

"She is well named! Now Robin of earth I'm willing to tell you my past."

"Um…Thank you?"

The girl smiled and told the king Robin's remark.

Then she began.

"I'm a king of sorts. But my true ambition is a collector. I collect beautiful and rare things; mostly women but some are objects. Luck had it in for my one day as I passed the outer rim for food and found a Tameran princess by the name of Blackfire. No matter what I offered she would not have me. But she was kind enough to give me the coordinates to Earth and her baby sister. Luck was on my side again as I saw your friend."

As the girl paused for breath Robin's stomach was in knots what a_ creep_.

"Well as you see I'm willing to make a deal with you boy."

"What?"

"Yes my boy. A princess for a goddess."

"What on Earth?"

"Starfire for Beauty Black. Do we have a deal?"

**Close to the end...maybe. Review!Muwhahahaha!**


	12. memories

**Chapter 13**

**Finished finally! But it's sad to see it end it was fun. Thanks a ton to every one who review and read my story it's been a blast!**

**Disclaimer: I don'town the Teen Titans...**

_Ten years after the Titans broke up…_

Robin tilted his chair back on two legs and took of his glasses. He had a headache. He wasn't used to having his former team mates in his house. Beastboy and Cyborg had played video game after video game in hopes to bring back old memories.

Star popped up from the door way.

"Robin, Raven has called. She will be here momentarily."

Robin smiled. Star had flour in her red hair. She had made dishes of food for the reuniting of the Teen Titans. Some of which looked alive.

Star then walked over to the other room and told the boys they could lick the pudding spoon. The house shook and an older Cyborg and a green dog raced each other to the prized pudding.

The door bell rand and Robin's heart skipped a beat. I had been ten years since he had seen Raven. After the Titans broke up, leaving the hero work to the Titans 2, she had gone mad in every sense of the word because she couldn't love.

After years in a ward at a hospital Raven had left, declaring herself cured. Did she blame him for Lusts departure? Robin opened the door and was met face to face with Raven, the same looking Raven as back in the day.

"Stop staring Robin, you'll make Star jealous," she said as she pushed her way inside.

Robin wasn't staring at her he was staring at the girl in his front yard, young yet sad. Her purple hair blew in the wind. Robin had been having these hallucinations lately; he would see Black at a cross walk or staring at him through a candy shop window. But this time he was so sure it was her.

"Don't forget me Robin," she whispered. Then she vanished.

Even if that wasn't her he would never forget what she did for him. Not that she would let him…

**THE END! Reviews? For old times sake? **


End file.
